


close enough to hold you up

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you end up with this. The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close enough to hold you up

Clint gets that letting people close gives them power over you. That leads to disaster often enough. But sometimes it adds shit to your life you never knew you needed. 

Like people who always have your back. People who know when to push and when to back the fuck off. People you share meals, movies, hang-overs, trips to the infirmary with and days when the world looks so black you just want to beat something (yourself) to death.

If you let them, you end up with this. This thing where there is always someone at your back. Always. The Avengers.


End file.
